


Five Times Sarek & Spock Shared a Moment

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amanda loves her Vulcan's, Bonding Moments, Gen, Young Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Five times Sarek & Spock had a father/son bonding moment.





	

1/

Sarek felt a tugging on his trouser leg, glancing down he saw his five year old son looking pleadingly up at him. The fact Spock was squirming told him everything he needed to know. 

“Please excuse me.” He said nodding politely to his companions. 

Steering his son in the direction of the lavatories, Sarek escorted him into a cubicle. Once Spock was finished, Sarek also took a moment to relieve himself before guiding his son towards the sink.

“Wash your hands.” He commanded, lifting up his son so that Spock could reach the tap. Spock waited for his father to also wash and dry his hands before heading back out into the large reception area.

Amanda met them as they emerged from the lavatory. She raised her hand and touched her fingers to Sarek’s. 

“Better?” She asked with a smile. 

“Much.” Sarek replied.

“Come on Spock, let’s go and see how many Ambassador’s we can spot."   


It was a game they’d taken to playing whenever they accompanied Sarek to formal events. 

“I will go and find a suitable viewing point, mother.” Spock informed her, disappearing off into the crowd. She never had to worry about losing him as Sarek’s very discreet security team always kept a close eye on him.

“He wouldn’t let me take him.” She said watching him run off.

“He is of an age where it is embarrassing for his mother to attend his needs.” Sarek replied. 

“He’s growing up so fast.” She didn’t know why her eyes began to fill with tears or the sudden feeling of loss filled her.

He turned to his wife and carefully took her hand. To any Vulcan’s passing it would have been an obscenely intimate action to undertake in public, but he didn’t care. He let her feel his sense of sadness that their boy was growing up and becoming independent of them both, but he also let her feel his joy at the man Spock was going to become.

Smiling, Amanda squeezed his hand before letting go. 

“I believe you have a game to attend to, my wife.”

“I’m one up. I’ve already found the Vulcan Ambassador.” She laughed and headed off to find her son.

 

2/

Spock and Sarek turned their PADDs over to Amanda and awaited her verdict. Once a week Amanda tutored them both in idiomatic Federation Standard, Sarek maintained that it was important for him to have regular lessons so not to ‘fall behind’ now that he no longer resided full time on Earth. Spock was already greatly ahead of his class and Amanda was very proud of his accomplishments but he insisted on joining their lessons. 

“Okay, that’s seven out of ten for Sarek and...nine out of ten for Spock.” Amanda finished marking their work. “Your father’s spelling is as awful as ever.” She teased, Sarek wasn’t the best speller in his own language and considered it a great failing despite Amanda’s reassurances. 

“I will endeavour to improve, mother.” Spock sounded a little glum. 

“‘Endeavour to improve’.” Amanda repeated. “Spock, you only got one wrong. That’s okay, you’re learning.”

“I must not fail.” Spock repeated, more to himself than his parents. 

Sarek and Amanda exchanged a concerned look. 

“It is from our mistakes we learn, if we did not make mistakes there would be nothing to learn.” Sensing that his son was on the verge of tears, Sarek picked up his PADD. “Perhaps you can explain my mistakes?”

He looked wide-eyed at his father, then took the PADD from him. Very quickly Spock launched into a detailed explanation of his father’s errors, furiously scribbing examples to demonstrate the correct forms. Grinning to herself, Amanda left the study. 

 

3/

 

Amanda groaned as her PADD flickered and died for the third time that morning. “Useless thing!” She shook it angrily. 

The last time it had done this she had been in the middle of writing an article for the Intergalactic Linguistic Society. She had been so upset she’d burst into tears in front of Soren when he politely enquired how her day was progressing. Not knowing what to do, he’d summoned Sarek from a meeting and Sarek spent the next several hours recovering the data for her instead of his own work.

This time it looked like her PADD was well and truly dead.

Sensing his wife’s anger, frustration and sadness through their bond Sarek ventured into the living room. 

“Is there something wrong, my wife?”

“Just this useless PADD.” She replied. “It’s on the fritz again!”

“‘The fritz’?”

“Broken.” She clarified, holding it out to him.

Sarek took it and examined it carefully. “I believe I can repair this for you.”

“If you can, that’d be amazing.”

\---

She collected Spock from pre-school at the usual time. He rushed out to greet her and launched into a detailed explanation of all he had learned that day. She struggled to keep up with him but was happy just to listen to his enthusiastic babbling. At four years old he was a very bright inquisitive child and had definitely inherited his father's overt curiosity about the world. She wondered how long she would have left before he started to control his emotions and secretly hoped he would be her little boy for a little longer.

Arriving home, I-Chaya greeted them at the door and Amanda smiled as the two of them raced off to find Sarek. 

Spock found his father in the study working intently on something. Curious, Spock walked up to the desk, standing on tiptoes he tried to get a glimpse of what his father was working on. I-Chaya rested his large head on the desk and looked at his two masters. 

The desk was covered in computer components. Sarek was wearing magnifying glasses as he worked. Slinking closer, Spock tried to get a better look at his father’s hands.

“I am repairing your mother’s PADD.” Sarek explained without taking his eyes from the component he was carefully replacing. 

“Can I see?” Spock asked. Carefully putting aside what he was working on, Sarek hoisted his son onto his knee. 

When Amanda stepped into the study to summon them for dinner she found them both absorbed into their work. She watched as Sarek carefully explained each of the components and their purpose, patiently answering all of Spock’s questions. Smiling, she went to put their dinner back in oven deciding that it would wait a few more moments.   
  
  


4/

Standing in the spaceport, Amanda tried not to make an emotional scene as she bid goodbye to her Vulcan’s. Spock was twelve months old and she had been about to turn down the invitation to speak at the Federation Linguistic Seminar on Earth when Sarek had stopped her, informing her that he was quite capable of taking care of his son for four days and to be invited to speak was a great honour.

Touching her fingers to Sarek’s she tried to keep her emotions at bay. Spock squirmed in his father’s arms and reached for her. 

“I’ll be home in four days.” She told him, stroking his face gently. “Be good for your father.”

Spock whimpered and reached for again, his tiny fists clutching at her scarf. “Ssh, little one.” Sarek bounced his son slightly as he carefully detached him from his wife. Spock whined and started to cry, which made Amanda start to cry.

Oblivious to looks from the other Vulcan’s in the spaceport, Sarek shifted his son and pulled his wife into a one armed embrace. Amanda sniffed against his chest, letting his strong presence reassure her. Spock seemed to calm also and after a few moments, Amanda stepped away. Red eyed but no longer crying.

“I love you both.” She said, stroking her husband’s cheek and giving Spock and kiss on his head. Hearing her shuttle announced, her heart sank but feeling Sarek’s calming influence in her mind she smiled and picked up her suitcase. “I’ll call you when I get to my hotel.” She promised.

“We will wait your call.” Sarek replied. 

Vulcan efficiency meant Amanda was denied a prolonged goodbye so she waved to them and hurried off. Sarek watched her go and in that moment missed her terribly. 

\---

Back at home, Spock’s mood turned sour and he began to scream. Sarek could do nothing to calm his son, carefully pacing around the living room rubbing his son’s back to no-avail. Eventually, Spock cried himself to sleep and Sarek carefully placed him in his crib, I-Chaya took up his guard position and exhausted, Sarek went back into the living room. 

He dozed off until the screams of his son woke him. An acrid smell in the room told him that his son needed to be changed, Spock fussed as he cleaned him and changed the soiled diaper. “Your mother will return soon, Spock.” He said gently, redressing his son in fresh clothing. 

“ _ Ko-mekh _ .” Spock whimpered. 

“I know. I miss her too.” Sarek replied, holding his son close and a little tighter than necessary. 

\---

Four days later and despite having spoken almost every day, Amanda had to stop herself running through the spaceport to greet her Vulcan’s. She could feel Sarek’s joy across their bond and she beamed at them, raising her fingers to greet her husband.

“I missed you both so much.” Spock reached for her and Amanda took him off his father. “Were you good for daddy?” She asked.

“ _ Sa-mekh _ .” Spock said, reaching back for Sarek. Smiling, Amanda jiggled him. 

“Oh, it’s like that is it?” She said laughing. 

 

5/

In the early hours of the morning, Sarek ventured into the kitchen in search of a glass of water. He noticed that the light to what Amanda insisted on called ‘the utility room’ was on and curious, Sarek went to investigate.

Opening the door he was surprised to find his thirteen year old son dressed only in his underwear, frantically pushing his bedding and sleep clothing into the laundry unit. 

“Spock?” 

Spock jumped and spun round, flushing dark green as he did so. “Father.” He stammered, unable to meet Sarek’s eyes.

“I await an explanation.”

Spock looked from the laundry unit to his father, then back at the floor. “I…it was an accident.” He said quietly.

Sarek softened as he regarded his son, understanding exactly what had taken place. “There is no need to be embarrassed about a natural function.” 

“But I am a Vulcan!” Spock snapped, “I should be able to control my...urges.”

“Even the best of us have failed in that regards.” Sarek replied evenly. Spock flushed again. “Go replace your sheets and I will finish here. We will not tell your mother what has transpired.”


End file.
